In general, a blower fan is used as a mean for pumping air by using rotational force of an impeller or a rotor, and used for a humidifier, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a cleaner, and the like in order to suck and discharge air.
A blower fan in the related art includes a case having a discharge port, a motor installed at a center of the case, and blades rotatably installed to a driving shaft of the motor, and a power line for supplying electric power is electrically connected to the motor.
Here, in most instances, the power line is extended to the outside through a rear side of the case in a state in which the power line is connected to the motor, and the power line is electrically connected to a power supply device.
However, most of the blower fans in the related art have a structure in which the power line is connected to the power supply device in a state in which the power line is not stably fixed, and as a result, there is concern that the power line is moved by external force, and impact is applied to a connecting portion of the power line.
As described above, there is concern that impact is applied to the connecting portion between the power line and the motor and thus the power line may be separated in a case in which a position of the power line is not fixedly maintained and the power line is moved, and accordingly, there is a need for a structure capable of more securely fixing the power line and easily separating the power line as necessary.
As literature associated with the present disclosure, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2010-0112928 (Oct. 20, 2010) that discloses a fan motor case sealing member and a fan motor case.